Bella's Blood
by gsrshipper9
Summary: A vampire invades Bellas house and she is left with small injuries. Edward is in worse shape. How did the vampire hurt Edward and what is it doing to his body and mind? Why does Edward have a craving for Bellas blood? Can they live happily ever after? ExB


Bella's Blood

A/N: Not my first fan fic but my first Twilight fan fic. Just thought about it. I am sitting home alone sick! And what makes it worse is I have school tomorrow and I have softball tryouts. Yuck! Oh well, give me a comment to make me feel better!

A/N: I might have changed some vampire or character traits so it can fit this story. Not too much, just one or two things.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, wouldn't this be in the book instead of on the internet on a fan fiction site?

Rating: T for language.

Summary: After a vampire invades Bella's house and she is left in the hospital with small injuries. But Edward is in worse shape. How did the vampire hurt Edward? And what is it doing to his body and mind? Why does Edward now have a craving for Bella's blood? Will Edward and Bella be able to live happily ever after? ExB

"Bella, scoot over." Edward told Bella as he lay down in bed with her.

"It's my bed." Bella stretched her arms and legs out as far as they would go proving her point.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Which would you prefer?"

"Oh, I am so scared." She said sarcastically.

He placed one hand under her back and in one swift movement, using one hand, he flipped her. Now he was in the middle of the bed and she was on top of him. Staring into his face with false anger she pretended to growl. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You still think you can beat me?" She snarled at him again. "Fine." He flipped them over so he was on top.

"Edward-!" She was cut off by his lips on hers. At first she lay still, hoping he would stop so she could continue their argument, but when his tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance she gladly opened her mouth to him and kissed him back.

Bella pulled away to catch her breath and Edward moved down to kiss her neck. His hands made quick work of her shirt and tossed it to the other side of the room. He kissed his way down her neck and to her collar bone. Her back arched and her legs wrapped around his waist. "Mmmm." Edward moaned into her skin making her shiver. He looked up into her eyes and smiled. "I told you, you can never win." He leaned down and captured her lips.

He quickly jumped off of the bed and scanned the room as if expecting someone to be there. "Edward, what is it? Is Charlie coming?"

He didn't answer her question but threw her shirt at her and said, "Put your shirt on and get down stairs."

"Edward?" she put on her shirt and moved over to him. "What's wrong?" she put her hands on his chest and looked at his face but he was busy looking out the window.

"Get down stairs now." He told her between clenched jaws.

"Edwar-"

"Now!" he yelled and she let go of him. She walked over to the door and looked back at Edward. He was down in a crouched position sniffing the air. She opened the door and shut it behind her confused as to what was going on.

Once she was on the first step of the staircase she heard a loud boom in her room. It sounded as if someone crashed through her window and went straight into a brick wall. _Edward!_ She thought. "Edward!" she cried out.

"Get down stairs! Alice will be here soon!" she ran into the kitchen grabbed a knife. She heard a loud bang then Edward yelling, "Ahhhh!"

"Edward!"_What the hell is happening up there? _She heard a thump from above. She turned to see the stairs being ripped apart as the man ran down them.

* * *

The door closed behind him and he was happy that she went downstairs like she was told. Another vampire, he could smell it. He turned to the window as someone crashed through it with blinding speed and struck him but he kept himself up right. "Edward!"

_Shit, I can't have her come up here._ "Get down stairs! Alice will be here soon!" _I hope._ "Who are you and why are you here?" he growled at the intruder.

"That is on a need to know basis." He brought out a gun and Edward laughed.

"You can't do much damage to a vampire with a gun." He cocked the gun and aimed for Edward's chest. No, it wasn't pointed at his chest but at his stomach. Now Edward was confused. Edward lunged forward but was stopped in his tracks as he felt something rip through his stomach. "Ahhhh!" _It has been a long time since anything hurt, let alone hurt that bad._ His body wouldn't respond and he was frozen. He could feel himself falling to the ground against his will.

He lay motionless on his back and the intruder walked over to him. He leaned over and smirked. "Guess I can do damage to a vampire with a gun." He picked up Edwards left wrist. He brought out a syringe and placed it in Edward's wrist.

"What are you doing?" He struggled to get past his stiff lips. He pushed down on he top of the syringe and the red liquid was forced into his empty veins. "I'll see you later. I have to go find Bella."

"Leave her alone." He whispered with his lingering strength. His head fell back and he could no longer move. It was a good thing that he didn't need to breathe because his whole body was paralyzed.

The intruder stood up and with vampire speed ran right through Bella's bedroom door.

* * *

Standing in front of her was a man, and apparently a vampire man. "Bella, there you are."

"Edward?!" she called. He heard her call his name and tried to move. He was stuck. He could only close his eyes against the frustration.

"He's a little tied up right now."

"What did you do to him?!"

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I think you should worry more about yourself." He stepped towards her and she stepped back until her back hit the kitchen counter. He grabbed her hand with the knife and forced her to drop the knife, which he caught, without hesitation, before it hit the ground. "Did you think this would save you?" he took it and stabbed his arm. When he pulled it out it quickly healed. "It doesn't even faze me."

Pulling her arm out straight he looked into her eyes and smiled at the fear he saw there. "But you, on the other hand, could get seriously hurt." He put the tip of the knife on the top of her forearm and slid it slowly down to her hand, just grazing the skin. He brought the knife back to the top of her forearm. He pushed it into her arm to break the skin. She clamped her mouth shut so she wouldn't cry out.

"Stop!" she yelled as he dragged the knife across her skin. There was a fine line of blood dripping from the line down her arm.

Edward's eyes popped open the second he smelt the blood. _No! Leave her alone!_ He tried to move but couldn't get up.

The man threw Bella onto the ground, her head making a loud thud. He picked her up and brought her into the family room, which was next to the kitchen, and next to the couch. "Stay safe." He walked back into the kitchen and turned on the gas to the stove and oven. Letting the kitchen fill with the gas, he slowly walked to the front door. "You'll live long enough to see Edward again." He told Bella. He took out a match book and smiled. He lit the match and threw it into the kitchen and the whole thing exploded in fire.

* * *

Charlie ran into the house. He could see the smoke. He got a call from his neighbor that said there was a fire and she hasn't seen anyone leave the house. The fire men haven't arrived yet so Charlie took it upon himself to make sure Bella was safe. "Bella?!" he covered his mouth with his handkerchief and only removed it when he called out. "Bella?! Edward?!" He went over to the bottom of the stairs and called again. He was about to head upstairs when he heard coughing. "Bella?!"

Running past the kitchen and into the family room he could barley make out her form through the smoke. "Bella!" he was on his knees in front of his daughter checking for any serious injuries. He was still kneeling when he picked her up and placed her in his lap. "Bella?" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Edward?"

"No, Honey. It's your dad."

"Dad?"

"Bella, is Edward here?"

"Edward…" she started coughing.

He stood with her and walked back to the front door. He took her outside and handed her to their neighbors who were watching outside. He ran back inside and to the staircase. "Edward?!" he started up. "Edward, where are you? Are you here?" he opened Bella's bedroom door. "Edward!" he could see him trying to stand, holding onto the closet door for support. "Come here!" Charlie quickly helped Edward out of the house.

He sat Edward down so he was leaning on a tree. "Edward? What happened? Are you ok?" he figured he would try and get answers out of him since his daughter wasn't coherent yet.

"Where's Bella?" he asked finally.

"She's being checked out. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." He tried to stand but Charlie pushed him back down.

"You look like you're in pain, are you?"

"No," _I am in pain! It feels like there is acid running through my veins!_ But he couldn't say that. One of the fire men would look over him and find it weird he didn't have a pulse.

"What happened?"

"Someone broke in. Knocked me unconscious and went after Bella. She was down stairs in the kitchen. The fire started and I tried to get up. That's when you got here."

"Chief Swan?!" It was one of the fire men calling him. "Bella should be fine but you should take her to get checked out at the hospital. She might need stitches in her arm." Charlie moved over to Bella.

"Bella?" he kneeled in front of her.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's over-"

"I'm right here. We're going to take you to the hospital." He picked her up in his arms ignoring the pain. "Lead us to your car, Chief Swan."

Charlie drove while Edward held Bella in the back seat of the cruiser.

* * *

Once at the hospital Carlisle took Bella to her own room and gave her something to sleep. He stitched up her arm and wrapped it in gauze. Everyone else was in the waiting room. All the Cullens, Charlie, and most of Forks.

"Ugh!" Edward threw his head in his hands.

"Edward, what is wrong with you?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing!" he yelled at him. "Ugh!" Edward stood quickly.

"Edward, you're in pain! I can feel it! What happened?!"

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"Edward!"

"What!"

"I know you are worried about Bella, we all are. But you have to tell me what is wrong with you. Why are you in physical pain?" Edward's legs gave out and he crashed to his knees. He braced himself with his hands. "Rose, Esme, go get Carlisle. Emmett, Alice, help me pick him up." They all did as instructed. They got Edward in a chair but he wasn't able to hold himself up.

Carlisle came out and asked, "What happened?"

"I don't know. He was yelling and then he just dropped." Alice answered.

"Emmett, Jasper, help me get him into a room." Emmett picked his 'brother' up from his shoulders and Jasper grabbed his legs. They brought him into a private room. They placed him on a bed. He started to convulse and lash out with his arms and legs. "Hold him still!" Carlisle ordered.

Emmett grabbed his arms and held him down. "Get the fuck off me!" Edward finally came too.

"Edward, calm down!" Emmett screamed.

"Get off!"

"Calm down!"

"Fuck you!" Edward leaned over and bit Emmett.

"Ow! What the fuck?!" Emmett cried out.

"What happened?" Esme asked.

"He bit me! He took a chunk out of my arm!"

"Calm down, Emmett." Rose took him by the good arm and sat him down. "I think you'll live, so to say."

"What the hell are you doing?!" Edward hollered.

"Edward, what's going on with you?" Carlisle asked. Carlisle looked into his eyes and watched in horror as Edward's eyes turned red. Edward kicked his leg and nailed Jasper square in the jaw and tried to get off the bed but Carlisle grabbed him. Carlisle punched Edward in the face trying to get his attention. Edward threw Carlisle off of him and he flew into the wall. Emmett and Jasper grabbed his arms and Rose and Alice took the legs. Esme helped Carlisle up.

Edward threw the boys off of his arms. Before he could do more damage, he grabbed his head and held it in his hands. "Ahhhh! Fuck!" he started shaking, squeezing his head to a pulp. His breathing eased but his muscles stayed tense.

"What just happened to him?" Esme asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should strap him down." They got out the restraints, strong enough to hold a vampire.

"What the hell?" Rose dropped his left hand and stepped back.

"What?" Emmett walked over to her. "What's wrong now?"

"He has a pulse."

"That's impossible." Carlisle walked over to inspect it. Sure enough, he had a pulse in his left wrist. "Alice, check his other wrist. Does he have a pulse?"

She lifted his arm, "No."

Carlisle checked his throat. "It's only on this one wrist. If we can calm him down we can ask him what happened."

"Ugh." They all turned to Jasper.

"What is it?" Alice asked. "What do you feel?"

"It's Edward. He's in a lot of pain, and he is really hungry. They are almost unbearable separate, but together they're-" Jasper closed his eyes.

"Alice, get him out of here." Esme commanded. Alice took Jasper out of the room and into the waiting room. Hopefully that was far enough away because they wanted to know what was happening.

"Alice?" Jasper asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what's going to happen?"

"No…I…I don't."

* * *

Bella woke up in her hospital bed. A nurse was standing over her looking into her eyes with a flashlight. "Good to see you awake." She said. "I'm going to go get Dr. Cullen so he can check you out."

Thirty minutes later Carlisle came into the room. "Sorry it took me so long, I was with another patient." He walked over to the bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." There was a knock on the door and Charlie walked in.

"Hey, Sweetie. You doing ok?"

"I'm fine." She looked at her arm but quickly turned away seeing Carlisle checking her stitches. She looked back at Charlie. "Where's Edward?" Neither one of them answered. She looked back and forth between the two. "Carlisle?"

"The patient I was just with was Edward." He answered.

"What?! What happened?"

"You shouldn't worry about it. He'll be fine." He turned to Charlie. "Charlie, I think you should leave, I have some personal questions to ask Bella, and she is 18."

"Bye, Bella." He left the room.

"Are you just pretending he is hurt so people don't know he's immortal?"

"No, he is in the ICU."

"Why? What could have happened to him? I thought vampires were untouchable."  
"We don't know what's wrong. Do you remember anything about what happened?"

"We were in my room when he sensed something. He told me to go downstairs and I did. I could hear them upstairs and I heard a shot and Edward screamed. I think he fell down, I heard a thud. Then the intruder, he was a vampire, he came downstairs and did this," she lifted her arm, "and lit my house on fire."

"You said you heard a shot?"

"It was almost like a shotgun."

"I had Alice look over the scene and she didn't find any gun."

"What's happening with Edward?"

"All we know is that he is in a lot of pain and really hungry."

"I want to see him-"

"You can't. He's really violent and we can't let any humans in the room."

"But-"

"Carlisle, come quick!" Alice called from the door way.

"What is it?"

"It's Edward! He was trying to escape by biting his hand off!"

"What?!" Bella yelled.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I have to go." Carlisle followed Alice to Edward's room.

* * *

The Cullens sat in Edward's room watching over him. Alice and Jasper came back into the room once he was calmed a little. His eyes were closed but they knew he wasn't asleep. First, vampires didn't sleep, second, he was still thrashing around and his muscles are still tense. Every now and then he would let out a loud growl and try to break free of the restraints.

"Edward, you can't break those restraints." Emmett said. "I can't even break them."

Edward growled and turned his head to the left. His eyes shot open and he took a deep breath. _What's that smell?_ He took another deep breath._Blood._ Breathing in again he thought, _no, not just blood. The best blood I have ever smelt._ Leaning into his wrist he smelt it stronger.

He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into his wrist. Sucking hard he felt the small bit of blood run past his lips. He needed more and continued to bite and suck on his wrist.

"Edward! Stop!" Jasper ran over and yanked his head back. "Someone get Carlisle." Alice ran to go get him. Edward thrashed his head against Jaspers hold. Emmett came over to help. He held Edwards shoulders down. Edward broke threw the restraints and lunged forward. He bit down hard on the first thing he could find. Emmett screamed and held his neck with his hand.

Carlisle and Alice charged into the room. "What's happening in here?" Carlisle asked.

"He was trying to escape. Then he broke the restraints." Rose answered.

"That's not possible." He came over to the bed and looked at the straps. They were broken. "Esme, get the restraints that can hold new vampires. He shouldn't be able to break those." Esme came back and the strapped his wrists down with the new straps. Carlisle took a closer look at Edward's wrist. "He wasn't trying to escape."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

"He was trying to drink his own blood." Carlisle leaned over and took a sniff. "Alice, come here. What does this smell like?"

Alice came over and sniffed Edward's wrist. "It smells like Bella's blood."

"I have an idea." He turned to Rosaline. "Rose, go collect a bag of mountain lion's blood."

"Why?"

"I'm conducting an experiment. Be as fast as you can."

"Ok." Rose left the room wit vampire speed out the window.

"I'll be back." Carlisle left the room.

* * *

Carlisle entered Bella's room and she was awake. "Bella, I have a question."

"OK, what is it?"

"Can I have a pint of your blood?"

"I thought you didn't drink human blood."

"It isn't for me, it's for an experiment."

"For Edward?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead. I want to help. On one condition."

"What is it?"

"I want to know what is happening with Edward and I want to know everything. You have to tell me the results of this test."

"Ok, I promise to keep you informed." Carlisle stuck the needle in her arm and she turned away. The bag was full and he took out the needle. "Thank you."

"What is this experiment about?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll tell you when I know something." Carlisle left.

* * *

Carlisle came into the room with three bags of blood; two with Bella's the other not. Rose wasn't back yet but he decided to get started anyways. He saw Edward still thrashing about, trying to escape. "I'm starving over here! Give me some blood!" Edward hollered.

"Calm down! I brought you some." Carlisle handed him the bag that wasn't Bella's blood. Edward took it in his hand, sniffed it, and dropped it to the floor.

"Are you trying to poison me? That stuff smells rancid."

"Here, try this." He handed him Bella's blood.

Edward sniffed it and quickly ripped through the bag and sucked the blood. He drank it until the bag was empty and then licked the bag clean. He dropped the bag to the floor and closed his eyes. The Cullens watched and saw Edward's muscles finally relax. His breathing slowed and he opened his eyes. They were once again topaz.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, what am I doing here?" he tried to sit up but the restraints stopped him. "What the hell?"

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember everything up until the point I dropped in the waiting room. Now I'm here."

Rose entered the room carrying a bag of mountain lion blood. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Carlisle grabbed the bag from his 'daughter' and handed it to Edward. Everyone watched closely. He sniffed it and cringed. "What the fuck is this? Carlisle I need real blood. Not this shit."

"Try this." He handed Edward Bella's blood.

He sniffed it and tore into the bag. Finishing it off, he threw the empty bag on the counter across the room. "That's better. Tasted so good. What was that? Mountain lion?"

"No," he held up the bag that did contain mountain lion blood, "this is."

"What, that's not-"

"It is."

"Then what did I just dri-"

"That was Bella's blood."

"What the hell!" Edward tried to spit. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Edward calm down. Something is wrong with you."

"Me?! You gave me Bella's blood!"

"Listen!" Edward shut up and stared at Carlisle. "Something happened. You won't drink anything but Bella's blood. Earlier you were violent and bit Emmett twice and kicked Jasper in the face. You don't have any control over your body."

"Then why now-"

"Once you drank Bella's blood you were fine. What happened at Bella's house? The vampire did something to you. You had a pulse in your left wrist!"

"What?" he looked down and saw teeth marks on his wrist. "What the hell happened, who-"

"You did. Someone somehow injected Bella's blood into your wrist and when you smelt it you tried to drink it."

"The intruder. At Bella's house. He injected me with something."

"How did he get close enough to you?"

"He shot me with something. A gun. In the stomach. I was paralyzed. I remember it hurt real badly."

"Was it a shot gun?"

"No, it was really small. Smaller than a hand gun." He tugged on the restraints. "I know I was violent, but why do I have the straps made for new vampires?"

"You broke the others."

"I did?"

"It was while you were trying to drink Bella's blood from your wrist. Nothing would hold you back from the blood, your strength grew." Edward closed his eyes and cringed. "What's wrong?"

"The pain is back."

"Oh no. This is what I feared."

"What?"

"You won't be back to normal until you are full."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You won't stop until you kill Bella."

"What?!" Edward threw his head back and tossed it from side to side yelling, "No, no, no, no, no!" he lifted his head and his upper body as much as he could. "Don't let me kill her!" he told everyone. "Keep me away from her! You will kill me before I get within one hundred yards of her!" everyone stared in awe at him. "Do you hear me?!"

"Hold on, Edward. I'm going to find a way to stop this. No one is going to kill you."

"Promise me that if I try to hurt her you will kill me."

"Edward…"

"Promise me. I couldn't live with myself if I hurt her."

"Ok, we all promise." Edward threw his head back again. "Edward?" Carlisle bent over him to see if he was ok. Edward opened his eyes and once again his eyes were red. Carlisle turned back to everyone else. "Keep your eye on him. I'm going to check on Bella."

* * *

He entered Bella's room once again. "What's happening with Edward?" was the first thing she asked.

"Let's go over you first." He checked her over and rewrapped her stitches. "Ok, you are good to go home. Let me go get Charlie so he can get you out of here."  
"Wait, what about Edward? Can I go see him?"

"No, he is still to dangerous."

"What happened with the test?"

"I got the results that I feared."

"Which were?"

"I'm going to go get Charlie." And he left.

* * *

Carlisle reentered Edward's hospital room and everyone stared at him asking 'what now?' with their eyes.

"I sent Bella home so she won't be close to Edward."

"What are we going to do with Edward?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure. I have a couple ideas. And the worst case scenario, we turn Bella before they see each other again."

"That better be soon." Alice said.

"Why?"

"Bella is on her way here now."

"What?"

"She is coming to see Edward."

Edward tried to sit up. They knew what was happening. He could smell her blood. She was at the door. "Hold him down! I'm going to get Bella." They grabbed hold of his arms and Carlisle walked to the door. When he opened the door Bella stood with her arm up, about to reach for the door knob. "Bella you need to leave." Edward was struggling harder now.

"I just want to know what is going on with Edward." She walked into the room and Edward spotted her.

Edward's eyes widened and his mouth salivated. He pushed everyone off of him and broke through the restraints. He lunged forward and pushed Bella's back into a wall. He could smell her blood and hear her heart pumping. He smiled at the acceleration of her heart beat. He closed his eyes and licked her neck. She closed her eyes waiting for him to bite her.

He put his teeth against her neck and she could feel them ready to rip her throat out. Against her will she let out a loud scream. He opened his eyes at the sound. He heard her fear and distress in her voice. His mouth was right on her neck, ready to plunge his teeth into her and take what he wanted. But he couldn't. He closed his eyes and pulled his head back. Her eyes were still closed in fear.

"Fuck!" he threw her to the ground and ran to the other side of the room. "Someone get her out of here!" his head was in his hands and he crouched down so his head was between his legs. He faced the wall away from everyone. They all stared at him, not moving. "Didn't you hear me!" he stood and turned around. "Get her out of here!" he threw the hospital bed against the wall and it broke into small pieces.

"Edward?" Bella asked from on the floor. No one has moved since she came in the room. He looked at her and if he were human he would be crying. She seemed so scared and shaken, but she was trying to hide it. She tried to stand but fell back down. Esme and Carlisle went to her and helped her stand.

"Get her out of here before I kill her!" he turned back to face the wall. He took a deep breath and could smell her blood clearly. _She's bleeding! I hurt her when I threw her._ "Are you ok, Bella?"

"I'm fine, Edward." Hearing her voice calmed him. Carlisle had her sit in a chair.

"What's wrong?" he held his breath against the smell of blood.

"She hit her head. She needs stitches in the back of her head." Carlisle answered after looking over her. "How are you?"

"I don't know."

"Take a breath, Edward. I think you'll be fine."

"I'm not going to risk it. I nearly killed her already. I don't want to scare her anymore."

"Edward, I trust you."

"Then why did you scream?"

"I was scared, but you stopped yourself. You have control."

"Not anymore." He turned around and everyone was staring at him. "If you won't get her out of here, I'll leave." With that he left the room with vampire speed so no one could stop him.

"How did he do that?" Emmett asked astounded. "He broke the straps then he didn't bite her."

"He has more power than we thought." Carlisle answered. Bella tried to stand but Carlisle held her down. "Let me stitch you up, and then you can go after him." Bella let him fix her up and wrap her head with a bandage. "There you go. Would you like me to take you to him?"

"Yes, please." He picked her up in his arms.

"Can you pick up this room so there are no questions?" they nodded. "I'll be back."

* * *

Edward was outside sitting on a bench. Every time a person would walk by he would sniff the air to smell their blood. He could smell it but it he no longer had any urges to drink it. It smelt like plain water to him. A couple people looked at him as he took a whiff of them. Some gave him dirty looks, others tried to give him their number.

He stared out into the empty side walk. He smelt Bella before she showed up with Carlisle a couple feet away. "Call if you need me, I have other patients to talk to." Carlisle put her down and left as fast as he came.

"Edward?"

"Bella, you shouldn't be here. Go back inside, it's cold out here."

"It's always cold in Forks." She stepped towards him and slipped in a puddle. He caught her before she hit the ground. "Thanks." He closed his eyes and took a big sniff of her scent. "Do I smell good?" she joked.

"You have no idea." He sat her down on the bench and kneeled before her. His hands went up to hold her face. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"Did anyone ever tell you that you sound funny when you talk without breathing?"

"Bella…"

"Yes?" she brought her hands up to hold his face between her palms.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." She looked deep into his eyes. "Breathe."

"I can't."

"I trust you."

"I don't trust me."

"Please," he didn't answer. "For me."

"Bella-"

"You haven't attacked me yet, Edward. I think it's safe." One of her hands left his face to stroke his hair. He inhaled a shaky breath and held it. "See." He exhaled and closed his eyes. "You're fine." His hands left her face and held on tightly to the back of the bench, bending the metal. "Do you want to bite me?"

"Yes." He said between clenched jaws.

"Let's find another use for your mouth." She leaned in and gave his lips a small peck, testing the waters. Leaning back in when he didn't change his stance she kept her lips against his. She started moving her lips and he started moving too. She licked his lip and he opened his mouth to her. He kissed her back and moved his hands back to her. One of his hands caressed her cheek and the other went to the back of her head. She pulled back, "Ow."

"What?" he asked concerned.

"You hit my stitches, I'm fine." She patted the bench next to her. "Come sit." He sat next to her and she leaned against him with her head resting on his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"I think we should up the date of your transformation. I'm sorry, but I can't do this everyday."

"That's fine with me."

"The only thing we have to work out is what we are going to do with your family. You won't be able to see them for a while. We could tell them you are going away to college but you'd have to make excuses for why you don't visit and never age. Or you could fake your death."

"Bella?"

Bella stood up quickly. "Dad."

"Is what I heard true?" he asked, standing in front of her.

"What did you hear?"

"He's going to transform you?"

"What?"

"I know what is going on. I wanted to know what was happening with him so I stuck around when Carlisle was asking you questions. I know you're a vampire, Edward." He looked at Bella. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You would never have believed me."

"So you were just going to fake your own death and never tell me and your mother."

"I don't know."

He looked to Edward. "So you really drink human's blood?"

"My family doesn't. We're _vegetarians_. We drink animal blood. It's not to say human blood never appeals to use."

"Do I smell good to you?"

"Dad!"

"It's ok, Bella." He looked back at Charlie. "You did, but since the attack no one smells good but Bella." Edward stood next to Bella.

"So you want to eat my daughter."

"Well, ya, but, I never would. Not until she's ready." Charlie's eyes got huge. "Not like that! God! I only meant I would transform her."

Charlie nodded. "Why can't she see me after she is transformed?"

"New vampires can't control their urges and she would probably kill you trying to feed."

"Oh." He looked at Bella then back at Edward. "So tell me what kind of powers you have." He smiled. They all sat on the bench and Edward told Charlie everything he needed to know."

* * *

(Two Years Later)

Charlie jumped when the door bell rang. Before he could even get out of his chair Bella was hugging him. "Dad! I have missed you so much!"

"Bella, let him breathe!" Edward pulled her off of him.

"Sorry, Dad. I haven't gotten totally used to my powers yet."

Charlie stood and hugged Bella and Edward. "It's so good to see you. You too, Edward." He chuckled. "Two years as a vampire and you don't know your powers?"

"Well, actually, it has been one year."

"Why did you wait a year to change after the wedding?"

"I have a surprise." Alice walked in carrying a baby girl. "Dad, meet your granddaughter." She took her from Alice and handed her to Charlie. "Her name's Elizabeth."

"How?" Charlie asked stunned.

"Carlisle found a way to put Edwards DNA into living sperm and got me pregnant. After she was born I waited a while so I could breast feed her and then had Edward change me. Since I grew up with Elizabeth I don't feel the urge to attack humans."

"Wow, so you are really parents?"

"Ya, but Elizabeth is part vampire so she has all the powers of a vampire."

"So, she's only part vampire?"

"Until she is eighteen. Carlisle says that once she becomes an adult she will become a full vampire and wont age anymore."

"Wow." She took Elizabeth from Charlie and handed her to Edward. She gave him a kiss and he and Alice were gone in a blink of an eye. "Where did they go?"

"They went to the old house in the hills."

"Why?"

"I wanted to spend all day with you. I've missed you."

"What about Renee?"

"I'm going to visit her next week. She still doesn't know about us being vampires." Bella sat down next to Charlie. "What do you want to do first?"

"I want to know about everything you and Edward did. Well almost everything." He smirked.

"Do you really want to talk? You?"

"Yes, I have never been away from my daughter for two years. I like to know what she is up to."

"Ok, well…"

END!

A/N: I hope you liked it! I was sick and in bed all day and need to do something when I wasn't sleeping. Tell me what you think!


End file.
